Smile Empty Soul
by Holographic Shadow
Summary: A battle leaves Chrono fatally wounded, and this time, not even Rosette can help him... RxC. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade…

* * *

**Chrono Crusade **

**Smile Empty Soul**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"R-rose…_Rosette_,_"_ Chrono whispered feverishly, his baritone voice cracking. He winced involuntarily as he drew in a ragged breath, his entire body shuddering with the effort.

"I'm right here," Rosette replied softly, brushing Chrono's dark hair out of his eyes. She desperately tried not to cry, but was failing miserably. Despite her efforts to act like her normal self, tears streamed down her face in torrents.

They were in the infirmary. Earlier that night, Aion had attacked with a vengeance, obviously having gained a new attack.

Caught off guard at the Order, both Rosette and Chrono were forced to use the few Gospels they had and hand-to-hand combat, unprepared for the bloody battle that lied ahead of them. It was needless to say; the battle proved to be disastrous. Rosette had sustained a few mild injuries, but Chrono…

…He was dying, and they both knew it.

In an attempt to stabilize his condition, Rosette had broken the seal on the clock. But even then, even in Chrono's fully transformed demon form, his life force was fading. His body was losing the ability to hold astral line energy.

_Chrono, please…**please** hold on a little longer…_

I'm sorry, Rosette…I know I'm dying…

"H-how's A-azmaria?" Chrono inquired, his voice wavering. Panic gnawed at the back of his mind for it was getting harder to breathe; harder to stay awake.

Not to mention that he was so _cold… _He felt as though his skin was on fire, yet cold flashes slithered through his body, forcing him to shiver against his will.

Rosette pulled Chrono's blanket up to his chin and responded, "Her powers are still exhausted, but she's doing okay."

"T-that's g-good to hear," the demon said with a sigh, one weight lifted off his shoulders and another one taking its place.

But it was then Chrono felt a strange feeling overcome him, like a sickening dagger twisting itself in his gut.

That feeling…the pangs were getting worse…

…It _hurt_…

He panicked.

Without hesitation, unfathomable paroxysms wracked his body. Chrono hissed in pain as his chest was lit with the fiery agony, thousands of daggers madly slashing at his lungs it seemed to him. His vision grew worse; his eyes dilating. Darkness surrounded him as though he were in a waking nightmare.

"Rosette!" he managed to choke out before another wave of spasms hit him.

_…C-can't…breathe! _

To him, it felt as though his heart was being torn apart, and he was helpless to stop it. A thin film of sweat streamed from his skin as he curled in on himself and silently screamed, desperate to relieve the pain.

Cold flashes had begun to wrack his body to a point where the devil wondered if perhaps his time had come. And the intense transitions between hot and cold seared through his blood, perhaps even through his soul.

_I-is…is this what it feels like…to die?_

"Chrono!" Rosette cried out, and impulsively searched for a way to help him…

...But then stopped, for she realized there was nothing else she could do.

She could only watch as her friend lay dying.

Rosette threw her arms around Chrono and lightly embraced him when his pain subsided and he relaxed, helplessly sinking into the bed. "I'm so sorry," she whispered fervently, her heart beating rapidly. "If I hadn't been in the way, you wouldn't have had to protect me."

Said devil stiffened in Rosette's arms and gently tried to push her away. "What happened…was _never_ your fault," he breathed. Chrono tried to focus on Rosette's form, but his vision had yet to return to normal, or all the way at least.

And chances were, he realized, it probably wouldn't return.

_I don't know…how much more of this I can stand… before I break…_

Rosette unwound the bandage on Chrono's arm, seeing that the blood had begun to soak through. She winced involuntarily as she inspected his wounds. A seemingly endless stream of blood literally poured from the claw marks, and the flesh around it was almost too hot to touch. Chrono let out a harsh gasp as she gently spread a salve over the gashes.

_I'm sorry, Chrono…_

"It shouldn't have come to this," she cried wholeheartedly, her heart aching for her friend as she watched him flinch in pain.

Chrono silently agreed with her statement. For the first time in his life, the demon felt wanted. Needed…. And dare he say it? Loved. And he wanted things to stay that way.

_But I will never find happiness, _he concluded forlornly.

That day, that morning, his destiny had been set in stone, no doubt about it.

During the battle, Aion had managed to separate Chrono and Rosette, using the situation to his advantage.

* * *

_"Your only reason for living," Aion said to Chrono, regarding Rosette with a dangerous glint flashing in his purple eyes. "A contractor…"_

_Chrono attempted to move, but found himself too weakened. "Stay away from her!" he shouted, panicked that he wasn't able to help._

_Aion smirked as Rosette fired a Gospel, and sent it screeching towards his chest. Instead of retaliating or dodging, he merely absorbed the power into the palm of his hand._

_"…You are both pathetic opponents," he commented casually, as though talking about the weather. "You will not stop me."_

_Aion summoned a sphere of his energy, the astral line transforming into his darkness as the space between his hands morphed into something much greater._

_Chrono finally stood up, the adrenaline numbing him enough to do so. He and Rosette could only stare at Aion, transfixed as the black orb grew. Aion caught his eye._

_"Your ultimate test…Chrono…"_

_Aion cast his power at Rosette._

_Chrono forgot to breathe as Rosette found herself trapped, the power too large to dodge. "Chrono…" she whispered, almost as a goodbye._

_It was then everything else was forgotten. Chrono pushed back his fatigue and his body's pain, running….sprinting with a pace unknown to him before. _****

_I… have to…_

_No second thoughts ran through his head as Chrono jumped before Aion's power, shielding his contractor. The power engulfed him as he vaguely heard Rosette scream his name._

**_…Protect Rosette…_**

_His fate was sealed._

_

* * *

Rosette couldn't exactly remember most of the battle. _

_Shooting…screaming…fear…It had all run together in her mind._

_But…she could still clearly see Chrono jumping before her to take Aion's blow._

_She could still hear Chrono's agonized scream, becoming greater in volume as his body was overcome with pain._

_Rosette could still feel dread and anger as she and Azmaria had combined their attacks, Aion chuckling before he materialized into the trees and all together avoided them._

_But clearest of all, Rosette could remember the sight of Chrono's badly mangled body as Aion's power subsided._

_She couldn't move: couldn't look away. Rosette was like a deer in the headlights, frozen with fear as the feeling of impending doom came closer…_

_She had dropped to her knees beside Chrono, immediately checking to see if he was still alive. Precious seconds passed as she waited for a sign._

**_God, please let him be alive! _**

_One second went by… then two…there! A heartbeat! Rosette exhaled the air she didn't even know she was holding as Chrono drew in a shaky breath._

_"…Rosette…" he whimpered into the night._

_"Chrono!" she whispered with worry, extremely concerned about his wounds._

_Huge, gaping wounds were inflicted all over his chest, blood staining the remains of his cloak. Chrono's right leg was lying at an unusual position, a clear indicator that it was broken. Pearl white bone had shown through his left shoulder, appearing to be sheared into smaller pieces. Small trails of blood gushed down Chrono's temples and into his violet hair._

_Her heart beating wildly, Rosette yelled for Azmaria to get help. She realized that her friend was losing **way** too much blood._

_And she could only hope that the Order's doctors would be able to help him…_

* * *

It was then that Rosette noticed the blood beginning to seep through Chrono' s bandages once again. "I need to go get some more," she whispered to herself. Standing up, she said to Chrono, "I'll be right back."

But as she began to walk away, Rosette felt Chrono grip her arm.

"S-stay, Rosette," he pleaded desperately.

"But Chrono, your bandages-"

"I want…the rest of m-my Time…to be spent with you…"

He coughed violently, trying to clear his lungs, and a small trail of blood streamed down his chin.

* * *

_"I don't understand it," the Order's medical doctor said in frustration to Father Remington. "Chrono is **continuously** having these fatal seizures and heart attacks which could have killed him long ago…But yet, it's like his body refuses to give in… He's slowly dying because of this, and I can do nothing to stop it."_

Remington sighed with a heavy heart and leaned against the wall as the older man turned to the nun beside him.

"_I'm sorry, Rosette," the elderly doctor had told her sympathetically. "I've done all I've can for your friend. I'm afraid, however that Chrono…may not live through the night." _

* * *

Slowly, Rosette sat back down next to his bed and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, don't own Chrono...(sigh.)

Hey, everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews you gave me!

* * *

**Smile Empty Soul**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Three angels watched from Heaven as the scene unfolded.

"That mortal holds many feelings for the one of such destruction," the Angel of Knowledge commented, his tenor voice echoing throughout the sky.

"As does the demon," the Keeper of Time observed. Softly, he added, "Chrono the Sinner has fallen in love with Rosette Christopher…"

"And a little too late it seems," Knowledge murmured, regret woven into his voice. "His astral line energy is returning to the stars."

The Guardian of Astral Energy nodded solemnly in acknowledgement. "It is unfortunate," she expressed whole-heartedly, "that a demon with such a pure soul will never be rewarded with the love that he deserves."

"Chrono was never meant to die this way," Knowledge pointed out. "Just as Aion the Sinner was never meant to live."

Astral sighed with a heavy heart. "Well, it's probably too late to change anything now…unless any of you have a suggestion…"

"…The girl, Azmaria," Time suddenly said, attempting to solve their problem. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration. "Is there anyway _she _could aid Chrono?"

"No," Knowledge responded, sighing. "She exhausted her powers during the attempt to protect her friends and drive Aion away. Azmaria will be rendered powerless for sometime now."

Astral gazed into the looking glass, her bright green eyes trained on Rosette and Chrono. To her, their fates seemed unfair and unjust.

Both loved each other, yet if nothing was done, they would be separated forever.

"Such pain…" she whispered with a heavy heart.

Time glanced over at Astral, noticing how her wings drooped. "I…don't know what we could do." Looking in on Chrono's situation, Time realized that he felt…pity for the one he would have once considered an enemy.

Could it be possible that not all demons were evil?

Knowledge leaned against the wall, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Is there any way you could direct Chrono's energy back into his body?" he inquired to Astral.

Said angel shook her head. "The Sinner is losing the ability to _hold_ the energy. Any astral power I direct at him will instantly fade."

"There has to be a way," Time said determined, deciding finally that Chrono really did deserve their help.

The Angel of Knowledge blew a golden strand of hair out of his face, sighing. "Well then, it seems that only the essence of time will tell us the answer," he remarked cryptically.

* * *

Rosette gently laid a wet cloth on Chrono's forehead. He was so warm, she worried. And yet, he was shaking so violently…

Chrono turned to face his contractor. "P-please," he coughed, "…don't c-cry, Rosette." Cutting into his energy reserves, Chrono lifted his right hand and stroked the side of Rosette's face, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

His contractor quivered under his touch. "I…I don't want you die, Chrono," she said with a shaky, but undeniable conviction . "I need you with me…"

"I…need you t-too," Chrono whispered. He managed to weakly smile at Rosette, his lips trembling.

But while he tried to smile on the outside, an internal war was being waged on the inside.

Chrono fought to contain the valuable astral line energy, but found it only to slip through his fingers like sand.

Even the legion in his body was dying at the same time, leaving Chrono to writhe in his own, private Hell.

"I can't stand to see you like this," Rosette cried for him, her anger, for once, not directed at him. "There has to be _something_ I can do…"

"Smile."

The nun cast a confused glance at her friend, perplexed as to why he'd want her to do that.

Chrono continued, his baritone voice barely above a whisper. "J-just s-smile for m-me…please…"

He realized it was getting harder to talk, the blood streaming out from his internal wounds becoming greater in amount. Chrono's bandages were soaked with wine-colored liquid, as were the bed sheets.

He knew it was only a matter of Time.

Realizing that herself, Rosette _did_ smile for him, pouring in all her feelings for the demon. Her eyes conveyed what she couldn't speak; love.

He directed the better half of his energy to see her clearly, never regretting the expensive cost he would have to pay with the rest of his Time.

_I've always loved her smile…_

"…Beautiful," Chrono whispered.

And with that said, he _knew _his Time was cut short.

Chrono's gut wrenched as intense muscle spasms pulverized his body the instant he let his guard down.

He cried out in agony, the sharp pangs that tortured him beginning to spread to his lungs and heart.

Blood rushed up his throat, cutting off his ability to breathe. In desperation, he coughed, trying to stay alive.

_Please! Just let me live a little longer! _Chrono pleaded to anyone who would listen, gasping for air. Valuable seconds passed, and the demon was beginning to lose his determination to live.

**_Please!_**

Rosette panicked and held his head up in an attempt to drain the blood. Fortunately, it worked. Chrono coughed up a small amount of blood that blocked his airway, attempting to breathe as best as he could.

"That better?" Rosette inquired delicately, a sinking feeling uncurling in her stomach.

Chrono managed to nod slightly, the pain subsiding for the time as he coughed to better clear his lungs.

Apparently, _someone_ was listening up there…

But even then, Chrono found himself losing Astral energy faster than anytime before. It was impossible to escape Fate.

He knew he would be dead by morning.

And slowly, he realized the irony in it all. A strangled, bitter laugh escaped him as he recognized the mockery and sarcasm that had been intermixed within his life. And the more he thought about it, the more he desired his looming death.

_Twice, I have failed to fully protect the one I care for…love even. I have merely been used by my enemies…**Both** times, I played into Aion's hands…He meant for this to happen…He **wanted **me out of the way so that I couldn't protect Rosette anymore…And in trying to protect her, I just caused her more pain…_

Rosette would have been better off without me. This contract…has only stolen her life for vain reasons.

That realization continuously rang in his ears, a feeling of unworthiness permanently settling over him.

Unworthiness; that was a word that he couldn't shake.

_I…I have killed so many…And yet, I can not even **protect **just **one** person…_

…I…I failed…

Failure; he'd lost the fight before it had even begun.

_I…failed…_

**_I have failed. _**

And it was at that moment, that very second, that Chrono lost his will to live…

_I never deserved happiness…_

I truly am a Sinner.

Faster than he could comprehend, unseen claws began to tear at his heart, the chambers failing from being under such strain.

The soft lights that lit the infirmary suddenly flashed with the intensity of the sun, sending a searing heat throughout his mind.

Chrono shut his eyes tight, hissing in pain. His entire body shook as his internal organs began to shut down. The intensity of the torture soared to an alarming rate and he struggled to tell Rosette his last thoughts.

"R-rose-ete…" he rasped out, beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"There's something I've w-wanted to t-tell y-you…but was t-too m-much… of a c-coward to d-do so…"

Rosette felt tears sting her eyes once more as her heart sped up. She ran her fingers through Chrono's bangs in an attempt to comfort both him and her. "What did you want to tell me?" she questioned softly, knowing that his Time had run out.

"T-that y-you…mean m-more t-to me than…_anything_…in the w-world…" For a small second, a genuine smile graced his features as the red jewels embedded in his forehead faded to black. He began gasping harshly, as though he couldn't catch his breath.

"C-Chrono?" Rosette's voice cracked as her ocean blue eyes widened. The grip he had on her left hand slackened, pulling the poor girl into a panic. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"…I…l-love…you…"

Rosette's eyes were the last thing Chrono saw.

_I'm sorry…Rosette…_

His dying heart ripped at the seams, surrendering the last of Chrono's energy and blood. Chrono the Sinner…had been defeated.

For a moment, the nun just sat there, barely even breathing as she watched Chrono's skin turn white.

And it was then mind throbbing shock smacked Rosette in the face with tremendous force. She wrapped her arms around Chrono and laid her head on his good shoulder, trying to prove to herself that he was still there. But his skin was cold against her touch.

_N-no! He didn't just…He couldn't have-! _

The dizziness that came with unsealing the clock was no longer there... The sickening feeling of her energy flowing out of her body was no longer _there. _

No longer existed…

Their contract…had faded away with Chrono.

And the feeling of her own energy returning to her was enough break Rosette down.

She numbly gazed at the clock hanging around her neck, seeing Chrono's borrowed energy adding on to her own life.

Fifteen…twenty years added.

Rosette suddenly wished it had been the _other_ way around.

She suddenly felt as though she couldn't catch her breath, small gasps escaping from her. It hurt too much; she couldn't grasp the twisted reality before her.

"No!" she cried out with heart sickness and abandon. "You left me…"

_You left me, Chrono! _

Fear…anger (mostly) ...loneliness…Such a myriad of emotions unfurled and intertwined within her heart.

_You **left** me!_

"Chrono…" she whispered brokenly into the air, a numbness flowing through her veins. "_I _was supposed to die first, you stupid idiot..." She traced the outline of his facial features with a shaking hand, going over the now cold metallic stripes that adorned Chrono's face.

His half lidded, hollow eyes stared back at her with his dying emotions. And his eyes would be what would haunt Rosette's nightmares.

It was as though someone stabbed her through the heart, the sharp pangs almost unbearable.

Desperately, she wished the battle had never happened.

Desperately, she wished her contractor didn't have to die.

…Desperately, Rosette wished she had told Chrono that she loved him too…

In a trance-like state, Rosette looked out the window by the bed to see light stream through the glass from the rising sun.

It was morning.

* * *

So, before you go and hit the back button or choose to review, I have a few questions to ask of you:

1.) Did you think the people were out of character? If so, how could I improve that?

2.) Did you think any part of this chapter lacked in detail or lacked a fluid flow of words?

3.) Did you think the transition from the first chapter to this one was okay, or too choppy?

Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate it if you dropped off a review for me:)

Holographic Shadow


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, still don't own Chrono...:Sighs:

Yay! I found some free time!

* * *

**Smile Empty Soul**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Rosette, Rosette!" A small voice bounced off the walls with childish enthusiasm.

It was Azmaria.

"Rosette, I found some bandages to help Chrono!" she voiced, opening the infirmary door with one hand. She stumbled in, tripping over the long strands of gauze. "Rosette! Chrono!" she fairly sang, happy that she had found a way to help.

Stooping to pick up the fallen gauze, Azmaria only heard silence from both Chrono and Rosette.

And that worried her. Neither person was a quiet individual. Was something wrong?

Azmaria looked up to see her normally spirited role model hunched over the bed where Chrono lied, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

"…Rosette?" No one answered her.

The silence pounded in her ears with a deafening intensity.

What was going on?

Azmaria noticed just then a deep wine colored liquid lazily trailing down the sides of Chrono's bed, pooling onto the floor.

"…Blood," she whispered shakily. Slowly, the singer walked up to the bed, noticing how still he was…and she knew that blood had to be his.

But nothing could have prepared her for the sight she was about to see.

Chrono's shredded chest didn't move, indicating that he wasn't breathing. His normally vibrant, golden eyes were half-lidded and unmoving. His skin, what wasn't covered with blood, was deathly white. Chrono's wings limply hung off the bed as though they were rags. The bones that had held them up so proudly were now splintered and cracked, small white shards showing through.

By then, Rosette had broken through the shell of numb shock. "Please," she whispered to him, her voice cracking. "Don't leave me here, Chrono…_Please_…" But as she traced the outline of his facial features, no one answered her.

Azmaria staggered backwards, all traces of happiness destroyed.

She shook her head, refusing to believe the sight before her. "No…"Azmaria said, her eyes becoming glassy with tears.

But this nightmare was too real to be just that.

"_No…" _Azmaria felt a torrent of crystalline tears stream down her cheeks. "It's happening again!" she cried out, her heartstrings snapping in two. "I've brought pain to my friends…It's happening again…" her voice faltered. "My fault…"

"…It's my fault!" the white haired girl shook uncontrollably, unable to accept her friend's death. She fell to her knees, Chrono's death weighing heavily on her mind, consuming her thoughts.

_I knew…I knew! I **knew** this would happen…and I didn't do anything to stop it…_

But then, Azmaria felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, catching her own tears in her hands. It was Rosette.

"It's not your fault, Azmaria." The older girl kneeled down and pulled her friend into a bear hug, hoping to be comforted herself.

Azmaria nearly broke down as she felt Rosette's arms tremble against her. Even her unbreakable (normally violent) role model was lost.

The girl returned the embrace, suddenly afraid that she was going to lose Rosette too…

"It wasn't your fault," the blue eyed Rosette repeated to Azmaria. "It wasn't…"

They cried on each others' shoulders, drowning in the comfort that came with the other's presence.

_He's gone…Chrono's gone…_

Yet it was around that time when the older girl forced herself to look on the bright side, for Azmaria's sake.

_I can't…I can't let Azmaria hurt like this, too…_

I can't fail another person.

Rosette inhaled a shaky breath after gaining a small amount of control over her emotions. "Chrono…wouldn't have wanted us to cry. He always hated it when we did…"

Azmaria couldn't help but smile. "Y-yeah," she said, sniffling. "He did."

Rosette looked out the window once more, soaking in the comforting warmth of the sun. "At least…he's not suffering anymore…At least Chrono's in a better place than here."

_God, he suffered so much. _

She tucked a golden lock of hair behind her ear, praying that what she said was true. "And who knows? Maybe he's watching over us right as we speak…"

That thought comforted Azmaria to a point where her trembling wasn't quite as bad. "Maybe…"

The girl looked up at Rosette, noticing all the emotions that danced within her expressions. "It wasn't your fault either, Rosette," Azmaria stated firmly.

Said nun glanced down at the stone floor, feeling another wave of tears block her vision.

_Yes it was, _she thought, her lips quivering.

**_It was my fault.

* * *

_**

The Angel of Knowledge swallowed painfully. "How are such fragile creatures able to withstand so much pain?"

Time sighed, suddenly feeling old. "It has been their destiny since the very beginning of Time itself."

Knowledge opened his mouth to answer, but then hesitated. "Astral's back," he observed, switching subjects.

And as if on cue, the Guardian of Astral Energy materialized before them, the aqua color of her power nearly blinding her comrades before it subsided.

Astral's green eyes flashed with confusion and curiosity as she gazed at her two friends. "I have extracted Chrono's energy from the main fields," she said, holding up a glowing sphere of pure white. "But…what were you planning on using it for?"

"Not to _use _the energy," Knowledge corrected, "but to_ preserve _it."

Astral glanced at her friend with hope shining in her eyes. "Does this mean…you found a way?"

Knowledge rubbed the back of his neck. "…Not yet." The smile on Astral's face instantly disappeared, forming a deep frown.

"I don't understand," Knowledge said, frustrated. "I've checked _everything_. Every book in the library could only reveal one hint: that only Time will tell."

_But…I already **knew** that_, Knowledge thought begrudgingly.

At that moment, the Keeper of Time suddenly felt an idea vaguely tease him in the back of his mind.

And then…it hit him.

A genuine smile of pure happiness lit his face. The Keeper glanced between both his friends. "You said Time would tell, yes?"

Knowledge furrowed his eyebrows. "…Yes…" _What are you getting at **now**, I wonder._

"Well, what if we reset time?"

* * *

Sister Kate sighed dejectedly as she stared out her office's window.

The _entire_ Order had fallen into a hushed depression since…the incident. Silence reigned over everyone. Especially Rosette.

And that was what worried her.

Rosette was never quiet.

The nun had yet to fully understand the relationship that had formed between Chrono and Rosette, but she knew their feelings ran deeper than what she first thought.

However, if there was _one _thing Kate knew, it was that Chrono's death was exactly was Aion wanted. Just by knocking off Chrono, Aion managed to defeat the base of the Order's defense system. And without Chrono, the Magdalene Order wasn't much of a threat to Aion, Sister Kate admitted with a grudge.

Her eyes landed on a freshly dug grave in the outskirts of the Order's lands. The grave…was Chrono's. Right next to a beautiful magnolia tree, the place was once the demon's favorite spot. Everyone at the Order believed it was the perfect spot to bury their friend. And, although she would never admit it, Sister Kate couldn't have agreed more.

"How will the Order defeat Aion, now that Chrono has…passed?"

Startled by the voice, Kate jumped, placing her hand over her heart. She turned around to see Father Remington leaning against the wall, a frown apparent upon his features.

"Don't do that!" Kate scolded lightly, her heart still beating erratically.

"Pardon me for scaring you, Sister Kate," Remington said absentmindedly, his normally smooth as silk voice infiltrated with untold emotions.

After somewhat regaining a sense of calmness, Kate began to question her companion. "Did you need me for something, Father?"

Remington ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I was just walking around the Order, and figured you should know…"

"Our warriors seem to have lost their drive, their ambition," he explained with a heavy heart. "They think since Aion defeated Chrono that they stand no chance."

Kate sat down at her desk, her head in her hands. "I…don't know what to do about it. I just don't know anymore."

The priest sighed despondently. "You're not the only one with that feeling." He glanced over at Kate. "…How's Rosette doing?"

"Worse. She refuses to eat." Remington winced. If that girl couldn't shove _something_ down her throat (Like she normally did), then it was obvious something was seriously bugging her.

* * *

"…Reset time?" Knowledge inquired skeptically.

"Yes," Time responded, his deep gray eyes flashing with determination. "As the Keeper of Time, it _is_ possible that I could do that."

"…Reset time…" Astral repeated, obviously not believing her companion's words.

Time caught on to her tone. "What? I said that I could. Did you not hear me?"

Knowledge sighed tiredly. "It is not whether you can reset time, but whether or not it should be carried out."

"There are too many risks," Astral reluctantly agreed. "Resetting Time could severely damage the Continuum."

The feeling of self-accomplishment slowly ebbed away from Time. "Yes, I suppose so…"

"And not only that," the Angel of Knowledge said, "but resetting Time could continuously alter _everyone's_ actions. It would be as though an alternate Universe ran parallel to the Universe before it, opening doors opposite of what a certain mortal would normally take."

"So," Astral asked inquisitively, "every decision a mortal made until now would be changed into its alternative action?"

"Yes," Time answered for Knowledge. "It…would."

_I had forgotten about that side effect_, Time thought absently.

"And I suppose that was our last idea," The Guardian of Astral Energy stated miserably, feeling as though she had failed somehow.

"But there has to be a way," Knowledge uttered, determined. "It _has_ been done before."

He turned to his comrades, an idea forming in his mind. "I shall return soon. It is possible that the Archangels are guarding the secret."

"And for good reasons too," Astral warned. "They might not _want_ us to know."

Knowledge smiled brightly. "I _will_ find an answer." And in a flashed of eye blinding light, he was gone.

"…Do you think he'll find our solution?" Time asked, turning towards the Guardian.

Astral sighed. "I wish I could say so, but I am rather unsure."

Time rubbed the back of his neck. "The pathetic thing of this all is that the answer is probably right in front of us."

"Probably," Astral agreed.

* * *

So, before you go and hit the back button or choose to review, I have a few questions to ask of you:

1.) Did you think the people were out of character? If so, how could I improve that?

2.) Did you think any part of this chapter lacked in detail or lacked a fluid flow of words?

3.) Did you think the transition from the first chapter to this one was okay, or too choppy?

Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate it if you dropped off a review for me:)

Holographic Shadow


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Chrono...

* * *

**Chrono Crusade**

**Smile Empty Soul**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Deep within the dimensions of Suspended Time, a spirit woke up.

Well, technically, he didn't wake up.

Perhaps it is better worded as "he became aware of his surroundings." Or _lack_ of surroundings. Either way, he didn't think it mattered.

He just knew something wasn't right.

As…wait, who was he again? He tried to remember…but it was like his mind was blank.

His name…Didn't it have something to do with time?

The spirit racked his brain for the answer, and _finally_, it hit him.

Oh, yes! Chrono was his name…

Well, as _Chrono_ attempted to stand, he felt as though he was wading through water. It was beyond weird to him. The entire area around him was empty and…white, seemingly endless. He shivered.

To him, it was as though he were standing still, yet flying at the same time. Like he was falling and climbing. Chrono just felt like he was…_there. _

And that something from within him was missing.

Looking around, he noticed that the white universe around him must have sensed his presence for it had taken on a new shape, morphing into what looked to be moving, faded colors. . .The colors arranged themselves to form moving images of him and others.

And those images that circled around him seemed…familiar.

_I've seen these places before…haven't I? _

Chrono watched in morbid fascination as the scenes played out around him, whipping around him faster than he could comprehend.

Yet as he watched and listened, a sick feeling of dread formed within him.

Every single recreation of the familiar world he saw swimming around him seemed so…_real_. Like what he saw really happened. Even at that moment, he could feel the caress of a windy breeze from one reality, and the sharp sting of claws in another.

Those images, _that girl_…He knew he was connected to them in some way. But how?

Just then, faster than Chrono really knew, it clicked.

These were…his _memories_…

The scenes playing around him grew brighter as slowly, they sank into his mind once more. He staggered forward and fell to his knees, the feelings that came with those memories becoming almost too painful to bear.

"Rosette!" he cried out, finally recognizing the girl from his life.

…Hold on; his "life?"

_Did I die? _

No…this…can't be…

He was at loss for words, his situation beyond anything he'd ever gone through.

Memories of pain and torture flashed into his mind, and then darkness: release. That was the last thing he remembered.

_I…I think I…**did** die. _

Despite what he thought, Chrono didn't want to believe it. He could still move, he could still see!

But…his heart wasn't beating. He didn't have to breathe.

Chrono slowly felt panic build, his eyes widening slightly. "I have to get to Rosette!"

_I have to find a way to see her again… _

I feel like I need to say I'm sorry…that I had to leave…that I left without completing the mission. That I had to die.

I **need** to see Rosette, though. If only for a second…

But the question was how to find her. The pictures had faded back into a never ending white, leaving him there with no idea how to escape.

What _was_ this place, anyway?

Desperately, Chrono scanned the place that he was in, searching for a door…or something…_anything!_

Luckily, he did find something. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted small waves of power, the different colors blending and becoming larger in size. At that point, the power was an indistinguishable color. At some point, it looked red, and at others: blue. Each one, though, had a mortal feeling to it. Something Chrono knew, but just couldn't describe.

He needed to find a way, though…Was this it?

Morbid curiosity overwhelmed Chrono's feelings of self preservation, the aura almost _calling_ for him…

Chrono flew into the unknown energy, debating whether or not to fight against it. His instincts told him it was harmless, and he was dead anyway! So, what could it hurt?

As he got closer to the magic, or whatever it was, Chrono couldn't help but notice how the drifting auras of color became more vibrant.

He landed softly on the ground, his wings enfolding. "…What _is_ this?" Chrono whispered to himself.

Just then, the waves of energy came to life, as thought acknowledging his presence. They swirled together into a large oval, creating a color of glittering black.

The center of the energy expanded into a white mist, the wisps taking shape into what seemed to be a faded picture of the Order.

If Chrono was still alive, he knew his heart would have leapt out of his chest. In any case, he staggered backwards out of surprise. "The Order…" His soul ached to be back there.

Once again, the image swirled, another one taking its place.

"Rosette…"

The picture began moving on its own accord, like a movie that played in the theaters. Chrono stood transfixed, almost unbelieving.

Had he found Hell? ….Or was this a portal to Earth?

The Rosette in the picture was standing in front of a grave, the pocket watch tightly gripped in her hand. The expression on her face betrayed her thoughts as a myriad of emotion flitted across her features.

"Chrono…" Her ghostly whisper wafted out of the looking glass, wrapping around his memories.

And almost like a smack in the face, he realized the grave Rosette stood by…was his own.

Chrono felt tears sting his eyes as he watched the one person he so desperately wished to be with.

Within the magic, he saw Rosette gingerly lay a yellow ribbon upon the giant tombstone. It was the ribbon she had used to tie his braided hair every morning.

"We all miss you, Chrono," Rosette spoke to his grave, leaning against the magnolia tree. "Azmaria misses you…Father Remington does too…Satella still thinks you were cute…Heck, even Sister Kate misses you!" the nun laughed softly. "Can you believe that?"

Her features grew more serious, more distant. "I…miss you too." Rosette stared up at the sky, a soft wind rustling her clothes and hair. "A lot. I don't even know…what I'm going to do next without you…"

A strangled cry erupted from Chrono as the yellow ribbon materialized into his possession, crossing over the dimensions. The silk stayed transparent however, just as he was, yet it was solid in his hand.

Staring in amazement, the demon spirit rolled the strand of ribbon over in his hands, taking comfort in the fact that Rosette still cared.

_I'm sorry I left you, Rosette. But I caused you too much pain…It is best this way. _

And although he wouldn't admit it, his heart did not agree.

Too bad his heart was bigger than his brain…

Chrono tore his eyes from the ribbon and he looked back up at the portal only to find that it had begun to fade once more.

And it hurt him to see her fade into Nothingness. It hurt a lot.

He couldn't just let his mistakes hurt Rosette too.

His eyes widened a fraction as he saw the picture of Rosette disappear into black. _No! _Chrono angrily clenched the silk ribbon in his fist, swiping at the magic with his claws only to see that his hand flew right through it.

It was then he realized that someone knew his desires. And the creature who _dared_ to mess with his mind was most certainly doing a fine job…

His instincts told him something wasn't the way it should be though, as if the magic that taunted him held the key to whatever it was that he was missing…

"Stop messing with me!" he shouted angrily. "You've already done enough as it is!"

_I refuse to let my emotions be a weakness. _

Chrono steeled himself despite knowing that whoever was out there could not hurt him. After all, he _was_ dead.

"Show yourself," the spirit commanded with authority, his bone whip swishing restlessly. He never liked be anyone's fool or being the object of their teasing (Rosette being an exception, though) and the abnormal surroundings made him all the more uncomfortable.

"Fear not, Chrono the Sinner," a melodic voice projected. "I've not come to challenge you."

The faded magic grew more vibrant once more and twisted, morphing into a new creation. The power transformed into the likeness of a beautiful woman with an aqua aura surrounding her.

She stood before Chrono, her power dimming. "This girl that I've seen in your heart…you care for her, yes?"

Her dual tone reached the far edges of the Universe Chrono found himself in, the melody far beyond earthly imitations.

Chrono was more or less flabbergasted as to what was happening. He stepped backwards, his head tilted in confusion. Yet, his instincts told him to be on his guard; For all he knew, he could have still been under their spell…

"Who are you?" Although Chrono doubted she would attack him, he still flexed his claws. "And how do you know of Rosette?"

The lady smiled, her green eyes portraying the sadness she hid. Gracefully, she bowed to Chrono. "I am the Guardian of Astral Energy," she responded. "As for how I know the girl, I have seen her through your heart. I believe I mentioned that already, though."

Chrono, at the time, wasn't sure whether to bow or whether to start swearing. Honestly, why did he always have to attract the powerful people!

The Guardian of Astral Energy?

…Suddenly, he didn't quite feel as confident as before.

He stumbled for the right words to say, but couldn't find anything that made him sound intelligent, or anything close to that. Finally though, he settled on something. "What is this place and why am I here?"

The Guardian transformed some of her energy into a cloud, and motioned for Chrono to sit down. "Perhaps you shouldn't be standing up when I explain everything," Astral pointed out, slightly amused at his expense.

Almost cautiously, he did as she suggested, wondering exactly _why_ he should be sitting down. Did Hell freeze over when he died or what?

When he finally deemed the cloud harmless, he plopped down upon it, finding the cloud to be less fluffy than he expected. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but he supposed it would do.

But then, he had never really liked tea anyway…

Astral glanced at the spirit she had finally found, and nearly laughed as Chrono continuously poked and prodded the cloud. Perhaps demons could be adorable too?

After Chrono got comfortable, Astral began to explain the spirit's situation.

"When you fought against Aion, it was not meant to be that you would die. Quite the opposite, really," the Guardian told him. The once alive demon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that comment.

_Gee, thanks for telling me now that I'm **dead…** _

"In any case, it was Aion that was supposed to have died." Astral subconsciously thought back to when she watched Chrono and Rosette through the mirror. "You…were never meant to have suffered so."

Chrono raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "Well, it's too late to change anything now, isn't it?"

Astral raised an eyebrow of her own, the edges of her lips curved in a smile. "But here's what might surprise you:

"We're going to restore your life, Chrono."

At that last statement, Chrono blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Yet, he was positive that his dead heart lurched.

"…Restore?" he coughed out, his voice cracking into a falsetto.

The cow jumped over the moon. The fat lady sang.

I think you get the picture.

He was shocked, to say in the least.

He wanted so badly to believe it….

And for a split second, he did. Overwhelming joy coursed through him, a small smile beginning to form on his face.

_I will be with Rosette again! I could undo my wrongs… _

The chance to be by her side once more…

Maybe _that_ would fill the hole in his heart.

The proposition seemed so farfetched, though. Was it really possible?

Could this Guardian of Astral Energy, or so she claimed, really bring him back?

Chrono truly wanted to believe so.

But something, perhaps instinct, planted a seed of doubt in his mind.

This Guardian…She knew something. Knew what he was missing…Did she plan on using it against him?

Was she just using an illusion to lure him into a false sense of security?

Could he, a demon, trust an angel?

It was then a sickening feeling washed over him, almost making him shiver.

Being brought back to life …it seemed _unreal_. Almost…fake.

And then it clicked in his mind ; He couldn't believe it.

…It made him want to puke, that he had believed her. He should have seen through her act _long_ before now!

All of it, _everything_, was just talk. Astral never meant to carry out her promise; this was Chrono's punishment for once working with his brother to reverse the powers of Heaven and Hell. And they were using Rosette as the bait.

It was just too bad he was hooked; Bait, line, and sinker.

The Angels had been charged with punishing him for his acts, and he knew they planned to use Rosette to break him.

With perfected lightning speed, Chrono practically flew from the cloud, wrapping his claws around Astral's neck. He shook, no _seethed_, with anger. Anger that he had become what he hated to be most: a joke.

"You _dare_ mock me! Use me as a target for your taunting antics!" His grip around her neck tightened, and Astral's eyes widened a fraction. "What kind of sick, cruel joke is this?"

Despite the panic Astral felt, her voice did not waver and neither did her gaze. "You forget yourself, Chrono. Everyone and everything here is dead; your earth powers can not affect me." It was true though, and Astral had seen many a good person lose control over their emotions before finding themselves as a wandering soul.

And that was what scared the Guardian.

_If he does not realize that I'm trying to help him soon, this Universe cast his spirit back down to Earth to wander. And at the rate Rosette is losing her will to live, we don't have that much time to waste. _

"Chrono, listen to me-"

"No! _You_ listen to _me! _Continuously, you've dangled in front of me the one thing I've _ever _wanted out of life, and yet you snatch her image away with no second thought as though she were a mere bargaining chip. You taunt me with your power, taunt me with my desire to see **_her_** again!" He laughed bitterly, the sound echoing throughout the Universe.

Tears of blood ran down his face at that point, and by then, Chrono could hardly care. "Stop it," he whispered, his voice raw and quivering. "I _love_ Rosette…and I refuse to let you take advantage of that!" He released Astral from his iron grip, dropping to the ground.

He held his head in his hands, letting his wings droop. "Stop getting my hopes up; I know you are merely creating only an illusion to torment me. Surely I have entered Hell."

Tentatively, Astral laid a hand on Chrono's shoulder, only to feel him flinch beneath her touch. His bone whip sprang to life, pushing the Angel away from him.

"Get away from me," he growled lowly. His golden eyes lifted up to meet her aqua ones, pain written all over his face. His eyes, windows to his soul, showed her the volumes of betrayal and hurt that he could not speak.

"I realize that I killed many, innocents and Sinners alike," Chrono said, his baritone voice shaking. "Too many. As a matter of fact, I probably deserve this torment the Angels have set for me. As a Sinner, I _know_ I deserve them. But please, _please_, don't use the one thing I care about against me."

"Please, Chrono! There _is_ no illusion; Let me help you," the Guardian pleaded desperately. He didn't deserve to be sent back as a wandering spirit! …Even if he _was _being a jerk.

…But it was already too late.

* * *

Hehe! Evil cliff hangers:) Please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade…disclaimers take the fun out of everything………

I FEEL LOVED! Yeah, I know, I say that a lot. But it's the truth. Thank you so much for the support! I'll be sure to review other people's stories as pay back! ;)

* * *

**Chrono Crusade**

**Smile Empty Soul**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

The demon spirit stood up, his aura flaring a deep red as he used his frustration and anger for power. "I will not be the subject of your ridicule," he commanded, his voice almost two octaves lower. "The spell you have over me that keeps me here _will_ be broken.."

His aura whipped around him, flashing wildly in distrust. In one last attempt, Astral tried to reason with him. "Chrono, if you don't calm down, this Universe will-"

"No! You lie; everything you've said has been a lie! _I **will** break this illusion!" _His voice thundered with his power as he flew into the air.

With sonic speed, he flew away from Astral, trying to escape. His wings spread out from his body, streamlining him to a higher and faster power.

_I have to get away; I have to find Rosette! _

_I **must** get away!_

His determination grew and his body began to glow a bright gold, as though he had suddenly gained more strength. The Universe around him though had begun its transformation from endless white to a suffocating black.

_What's this place doing **now**? _he wondered cautiously. After all, the surrounding area didn't exactly look inviting. Yet Chrono continued to soar through the stygian darkness, despite how he had noticed how cold and unfeeling the Universe had become.

_I've got to find Rosette. _

The space around him slowly morphed into his memories once more, the ghostly pictures swirling through the darkness. Whispers of every conversation echoed through his ears, and yet he was able to hear every word spoken.

It was then Chrono noticed something…odd. He was no longer having to concentrate on flying; he was standing still, he saw with a start. He could move freely, yes, but he could no longer sense where he was going.

The entire universe had become a never ending darkness, the feeling nearly suffocating him. His eyes widened as he realized that the world around him was moving faster than he could comprehend.

And yet, everything stood still.

Chrono stayed where he was, unsure of what was going on, or how to stop it. Perhaps what surprised him the most though, was the sound of a heart beat.

_Ba-dum…Ba-dum… _

The spirit flexed his claws, his eyes scanning the Universe for another individual.

**…_Ba-dum… _**

And suddenly, something clicked in Chrono's mind.

_That heartbeat…it's…**mine. **_

He lifted his hand and placed it over his heart, feeling the vibration._**Ba-dum. **_

The memories that had frozen in time around him cracked and shattered like broken glass, the shards falling into the surrounding darkness.And it was then Chrono felt like his heart had been set on fire. He clutched his chest, the sharp pangs almost unbearable to him.

_What's going on! Why…am I given…a heartbeat only to have it stop once more!_

Unable to move anymore, the spirit fell from the black sky, his body painfully meeting the ground.

_What's happening! _he panicked. _I…I can't move! _His mind flashed with intense pangs, his vision fading in and out.

It was like he was dying all over again.

His amber eyes widened as he watched the ground disappear beneath him, thick chains slithering out from the darkness and wrapping themselves around his shoulders and arms.

The chains pulled him down.

Instinct overrode rational thought as he attempted to fight against the force that was pulling him through the dimensions.

Chrono wasn't sure exactly when he lost total consciousness, but he knew that he had lost the fight before it even began.

The darkness grew around him, and Chrono could no longer decipher reality.

* * *

A short while later, Astral appeared at the break in the ground, her great white wings beating to keep her in the air. The Guardian only had to take one look to know what happened, and it ate at her heart. 

"The Universe rejected him…"

_Chrono will become a wandering spirit. _

The angel knew the heartache that he would go through, for becoming a wandering spirit meant having the one thing you wanted stolen away. And she knew that this Universe loved to put a spirit through a hope before crushing it.

Guilt filled her, for the things Chrono accused her of had become a reality.

Astral couldn't look away.

* * *

Maybe it had been a few hours, or maybe it had been days; Chrono couldn't tell. He felt as though he was swimming, yet was unable to move. 

Slowly, he forced himself to fight against whatever it was that suspended him and open his eyes.

He lazily cracked open one eye and took in his surroundings. His was in his old room again, the sounds of-

…_He was in his old room again! _

Chrono shot up from his makeshift bed, completely awake. His eyes darted across the room as he flexed his claws._…Why am I here? **How** am I here!_

_Was everything just a dream?_

With little effort, he sprung out of his bed, confusion and desperate hope forcing him to find out the truth.In a flash, Chrono was standing by the door. He went to open it though, and found that he couldn't. He couldn't even touch the door.

His hand just went through it.

Now, obviously, this frustrated Chrono to no end. After all, what kind of demon was he if he couldn't open a _door_?

But it was around that time when he realized that his hands were transparent, same as before. And with that realization came disappointment. So he was still dead after all.

_Well, that was disappointing…_

Chrono just sighed as he walked literally through the door and past Elder's workshop. For a split second, Elder looked up, straight at him, and the spirit wondered if perhaps the man could see him. But then Elder shook his head and returned to working on his invention.

"I could have sworn I saw him," he heard the old man grumble.

With a heavy heart, Chrono shoved his hands in his pockets , his wings drooping.

_Why was I sent here if I am not even alive to enjoy it? _

_Was this Astral's punishment for me?_

_Or did I bring this upon myself?_

As he pondered, the spirit wandered out of the workshop and subconsciously flew to Mess Hall.

Yet on the way there, Chrono was confronted once again by celestial interference.

The sky turned hazy before him and golden script wrote itself within the air.

_**Cursed as a Wandering Spirit, **_

_**Your salvation relies on**_

_**Your own acceptance**_

_**Of your death.**_

For a moment, Chrono stared at the script, a feeling of impending doom forming in the pit of his stomach.

…A…wandering spirit?

The name of Astral was signed at the bottom of the message, and slowly, the spirit wondered if perhaps he had made the wrong choice.

_This is Astral's punishment for me. She has created this illusion to torture me…right? _

_Is this even an illusion?_

_Or am **I** the illusion?_

Chrono growled, confusion overwhelming his mind. The message before him in the sky disappeared, and he was forced to question his mental stability.

Did that message mean that Astral really meant well?

The spirit's mind short circuited as he tried to sort out his jumbled thoughts and emotions. Chrono rubbed his temples, phasing through a set of stone walls. There, the sound of chatter reached his ears.

Because of the noise, his concentration was broken and he looked up to see where he was.

Before his eyes was the bustling room of Mess Hall, the nuns and priests taking their 1:00 lunch break.

Chrono looked upon them in envy as they happily sipped on steamy broth.

Oh yes, how he envied them now; he'd always loved the Order's soups.

Of course, he envied them in more ways than one. After all, what kind of wandering spirit was he if he didn't? They were tangible; they could feel. Chrono could not.

They could carry on with their lives, taking life's surprises with a grain of salt. He could not do that either, for he was trapped in his nightmares; no way out.

They were alive; he was a wandering spirit with no sense of direction or time.

And the more Chrono thoughts about such things, the more he desperately wondered about Astral's proposal.

He longed to live again; he longed to see Rosette, even if he had failed her…

Knowing full well that this was Rosette's favorite time of day, Chrono searched Mess Hall for her. He scanned each face with a warrior's precision, looking for a certain pair of blue eyes.

But when Chrono finally did spot her, he was taken aback and most definitely shocked. Sitting far in the back next to a corner was his Rosette, staring into her soup bowl. She made eye contact with no one and made no move to speak.

Feeling genuine concern, Chrono peered closer.

She was paler than normal, skinnier as well. Gaunt was a good way to describe her physically.

But it was her eyes that scared Chrono.

They were still that endless ocean blue, yet they were different.

Instead of confidence and happiness, pain and bitterness showed within them. And her personality reflected that.

Rosette looked broken. It was as though only grim concentration kept life in her wasted form, and Chrono couldn't bear to see her like that.

He bit his lower lip, obviously troubled by the nuns strange and new personality.

Where was her happiness? Why did she look defeated? What happened to the "challenge all" Rosette?

And why was she crying?

Chrono watched with a heavy heart as the girl excused herself to those around her and left her bowl of soup virtually untouched. The other girls gave a concerned glance at Rosette before shrugging, easily returning to their conversation about hairstyles.

The spirit chose to follow Rosette, intent on trying to comfort her somehow. He flew after her, phasing through the levels of the floor as Rosette slowly trudged up the stairs to her room.

By that time, the one or two tears trailing down her face transformed into rivers, freely flowing from her eyes.

Rosette carelessly opened and shut her door, automatically heading for her bed. She plopped down with a resounding 'thump' and promptly hid her face in her pillow.

She finally allowed herself to openly sob, her shoulders shaking with their force. "Chrono," she managed to choke out as she gave into her grief. "P-please comeback…please…"

Chrono walked across the room, desperately wishing to hold the girl he loved. But he knew he could not even touch her. The spirit knew he was not even seen.

In her world, Chrono's wondering soul did not exist.

He slowly felt a bloody tear run down his face, longing to comfort Rosette.

"Please Rosette, don't cry," he whispered softly. He kneeled down next to her bed and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "You know I can't stand to see you like this."

But he knew that she could not feel his presence, his touch. He knew that he was not _real_ anymore.

Thinking back through his memories, Chrono could remember four years ago when Rosette had barged into his makeshift room at 1:00 in the morning. She had been in a similar state as she was now…

* * *

_Tears rolled down her pale face and she shook with fear as she attempted to wake up Chrono. _

"On, come on; please, Chrono!" Rosette cried, shaking his shoulders. "Wake up!"

Slowly, Chrono came to consciousness, his eyesight creating a blurry picture of his crying contractor.

With sluggish movements, he sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching to get his circulation working again. "Rosette, what's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

In less than a second, Chrono found himself holding a shaking Rosette, her tears staining his shirt. Although still confused, he wrapped his arms around hers in an attempt to comfort her.

"It was scary…so scary…" she sobbed, arousing Chrono's curiosity.

"What was scary?"

"M-my dream. It was a nightmare…a-and you d-died in it," the twelve year old Rosette slowly began calming down, reassured. "I ran all the way here, just to make sure you were still alive and s-safe…"

By that time, Chrono was relieved; he had originally thought something much worse had happened. "But it was just a nightmare, Rosette," he pointed out. "Nightmares aren't real. And besides, you know I'd never leave you."

Rosette hiccupped and nodded, trying to regain her bearings. "I-I know that, it's just…"

Chrono sighed, patting a place on the side of his bed for Rosette to sit.

"I **promise** I will never leave you," he said with conviction.

Nevertheless, Rosette wouldn't let him out of her sight for days to come…

* * *

He smiled slightly at the memory, but his guilt weighed heavily on him. 

Chrono had _promised_ her that morning that he wouldn't leave her. And yet, he had. He _promised_ that nightmare wouldn't happened. And yet, it did.

He broke his promise.

He had _become_ Rosette's nightmare.

Chrono bowed his head in regret as Rosette was overcome with another fit of tears, trying to control them. He tried to run his hand through her hair, but his transparency wouldn't allow him to. With a heavy heart, he sighed.

At that point, his once lively and spirited friend resembled a fragile porcelain doll, breaking at the slightest touch. A solitaire tear ran down Chrono's cheek as he stared at the girl he could never have.

And for the rest of the afternoon, he held her, knowing that Rosette could not feel his presence.

* * *

Please review! I would really appreciate your feedback and any constructive critisism you have:) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, still don't own CC...

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!

* * *

**Chrono Crusade**

**Smile Empty Soul**

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

"I saw him," the Elder spoke grimly to his colleague, worry woven into his tone. "He was fully transformed as well, but then his image just disappeared before me."

"I sensed that he was here too, in Mess Hall," Father Remington said gravely, sitting down at his desk. "I did not see him though."

The older man set his small invention on the desk and sat down opposite of Remington. "I'm positive I saw him," he said with conviction.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Yuan replied. "I can still sense that Chrono is here. Judging by the aura, I would say that he is in Rosette's dorm room."

Of course, Elder being Elder, he instantly thought sick and twisted ideas. His frown warped into a smirk and Remington had to restrain himself from punching the old man.

"Why that sly fox! I never thought-"

"_Enough_, Elder." A vein popped on Father Remington's forehead as he rubbed his temples. "That was _not _what I meant and you know it."

"Of course, of course!" Elder smiled, but quickly sobered back up.

"Now," Remington sighed, "let's get back on topic. I'm sure both of us could agree that Chrono's soul is not at rest, yes?"

Elder nodded, encouraging the priest to explain more.

"And you do realize that the many jobs of the Magdalene Order include taking care of restless spirits?"

Suddenly, the Elder knew where the conversation was going. And the feeling of dread building in his mind didn't particularly help the situation.

"What are you getting at, Remington?"

"…Chrono," Yuan said, struggling with his words, "needs to accept…what happened. If he does not, then his soul will just continue to wander like the spirits we've helped out in the past. He needs our help to do this though, I'm afraid."

"So what do you think we should do?" the Elder asked seriously, for once in his life.

"I…don't know," Remington replied honestly. "I've never had an emotional tie, so to speak, with a supernatural being before, and I wouldn't stand to see him torture himself like this. But…I don't think I have the heart to shoot him like we've done the others."

"…Maybe we should give him a few days," Elder suggested. "You know, so then he could accept it without our interference. After all, it hasn't been too long since…that day."

"Oh, get realistic, Elder," the priest snapped. "It's been three weeks since then."

"Still…"

Father Remington forced himself to calm down his racing nerves and sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

"I am going to give him three days to accept that he's dead," Remington said with false finality.

"And if he doesn't?" Elder inquired.

"I'll be…forced to take action."

* * *

An Archangel observed the situation from the clouds alongside three minor angels. 

"This Chrono," he said, "seems very devoted to the girl Rosette. How unusual…" He tapped his fingers against the golden washed walls, contemplating Knowledge's proposal. "You said that you wanted to resurrect him, yes?"

Astral answered for the group. "Yes. We believe that the good he could do on Earth outweighs the trouble it would take to bring him back."

"And did your meeting with him convince you of that?" the Archangel asked, raising a regal eyebrow.

Astral nervously toyed with her sleeve as she stuttered out a response. "B-but he was confused! Wouldn't you have been too if you were in his shoes?"

The Archangel of Reason smiled, his deep purple eyes wrinkled in amusement. "Believe me, I once was."

Astral lost her ability to argue.

"I do see your point, though," Reason continued. "He means well, despite his behavior sometimes."

"Either way, however," he thought out loud, "would bring pain. If I choose to let him die, then the girl Rosette will die of heartbreak and the Order itself will also suffer."

"But if I choose to let Chrono live, then Aion will destroy many a great city in order to again kill his opponent. That wouldn't be good for the U.S. economy, you know. It could bring on a Depression…"

Astral blinked, finally understanding why the man was called the "Angel of Reason."

"But, without him, we will be forced to take care of Aion ourselves. And that could cause trouble within the mortal's world. So, maybe this Depression Aion would cause is the better end of the deal," he told Time, Knowledge, and Astral.

"And with Time, the U.S. could grow together and learn from a Depression," the Keeper of Time voiced.

But the angel didn't need to say anything, for Reason already knew his answer from the moment they asked him.

"I have decided," he announced to the lower angels. "But unfortunately, I myself cannot just resurrect a soul; a wandering soul at that."

"But why not?" Astral demanded to know, frustrated.

"Chrono himself could not accept his death, and that suspends me from using my power," Reason responded sadly.

"I cannot do anything until he accepts that he is no longer alive."

* * *

The sun was setting, casting various hues of read and violet over the Magdalene Order. 

It was there Chrono wandered aimlessly, having watched over Rosette until she had fallen into an uneasy sleep. He now found himself floating past the fountains and beautiful landscape, worries weighing heavily on his mind.

As he thought about it, Chrono still didn't regret protecting Rosette. No; he would die a thousand times if it meant her safety.

But why couldn't he have just died? Why did he have to suffer like this? He was of the In-between world now, and Chrono wanted a way out.

Or better yet: he wanted life.

The wandering spirit stopped flying for a moment to watch the sun disappear slowly beneath the horizon, taking comfort in the last rays of light.

_I could never leave this place…_

"I know that you are here, Chrono."

Said spirit jumped slightly, startled by the voice behind him. Chronowheeled around to see Father Remington standing next to the fountain. "Y-you…can see me?"

The priest sat down on the fountain's ledge, his elbows on his knees. "No, Chrono," he said tiredly. "I cannot see you. But I could sense that you were there."

The ghost floated down from the sky to stand next to Remington. "So then how are we able to talk?"

"I was trained to know such things."

"…Oh…"

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, the tension growing. Finally, Chrono couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why are you here, Remington?"

"I could ask the you the same thing, Chrono."

Chrono rubbed the back of his neck and sat down next to the man.

_Maybe I should tell him…And who knows? This might be the last time I'll talk to **anyone** still alive…_

"I think…I think I missed my chance…You see, I was given a choice, and I didn't believe her…I realize that now…"

Remington raised an eyebrow as he stared up at the now visible stars. "What chance did you miss?"

Chrono sighed. "The Guardian of Astral Energy said that it was possible to resurrect me…I…I thought she was tricking me," he admitted sheepishly. "After all, I'm a demon and she an angel; I figured that she was wanting to get my hopes up before she crushed them…"

Yuan laughed softly, a bitter tone reaching the spirit's ears. "The one time you _don't_ trust someone, and it turns out to be someone whom could give you the world."

"You sound like your talking from experience," Chrono said lightly.

"I am." Remington looked beside him, and somehow managed to see the faint outline of Chrono in his true form. "So tell me, how did you became a wandering spirit?" he asked dryly.

"You know, that's a good question," the ghost drawled flatly. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I remember that I refused the Guardian's help, in so many words…I got so angry; I thought at the time that she was just joking and was really there to take me to Hell.

"I ran from where I was and tried to escape, tried to find a way back to Earth. And I don't know why or how it happened, but just before these chains dragged me back here, I could have sworn that I had a heartbeat…"

Chrono shook his head "I don't know…Maybe it was the magic I was surrounded in that took away my heart, and transformed me into this…"

"Or," Remington pointed out, "maybe it was your own denial that forced your soul into this state of restlessness."

"…my…denial?"

"Yes. Maybe the reason why you are here is because you couldn't _accept_ your death," the priest stated, hinting to Chrono about what he should do.

He didn't take the advice. "B-but…but I _did_! I did accept it, even if I didn't like it." Chrono began to babble at that point, a bad habit he had picked up from Rosette. "I mean, I _know_ I didn't want to die, but-"

"Tell me," Remington interrupted, "was there something…_someone_…you just couldn't let go of?"

Instantly, Chrono shut up. He knew what he was talking about.

Rosette…

"…Yes," the spirit replied slowly, almost in a guarded tone. "There _is_ someone…"

"Then perhaps that is why you couldn't accept your death," the young priest stated. "Because you were too afraid to leave that person behind."

Chrono did not answer him.

Sighing, Father Remington stood up, staring at the luminescent moon in the distance. "Chrono, your presence here is causing more harm than good," he explained point blank. The priest recalled the many lessons and lectures he'd had over the years about restless spirits. "Even though Rosette can't see or hear you, your aura actually has an effect on her, and it's dragging _her_ down with you."

Chrono blinked, cocking his head to the side.

Remington sighed._**Obviously**, he has **no** idea what I'm talking about…_

"Your aura is trying to reach Rosette's, I can tell. But while Rosette's aura is reaching out for yours, her soul never quite makes it. And because of this, your memory, _you_, haunt her."

And with that said, he stood up from the fountain ledge and walked off, hoping that Chrono would take his words to heart.

The spirit decided not follow the priest, and instead watched silently as Father Remington walked back to his office, their conversation replaying in his mind.

You can't just wander forever…

His eyes lingered on the horizon even after Remington had disappeared from sight.

Tell me, was there something…**someone**…you just couldn't let go of?

_

* * *

_

So, did you like it?

Was there something in this chapter that didn't flow very well?

Is there something you want to see more or less of?

Please Review:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Must I do this every chapter? …Fine, I don't own CC.**

**I know I say this every chapter, but I've got to say it again: REVIEWS! YAY! I feel loved! Although this time, I only got 3 reviews instead of the normal 6 or so...Oh, well; I write to write! **

**

* * *

**

Chrono Crusade

Smile Empty Soul

Chapter: 7

* * *

A day passed at the Magdalene Order, then two.

Chrono himself knew the days had passed, yet he felt as though the world before him was frozen.

It was as if he was stuck in an eternity, never to escape. Trapped.

He sighed, knowing that the action had become a very bad habit. "I don't know what to do anymore…" he said out loud to no one.

_It's not like anyone can hear me…_

At 9:00 A.M, all of the people at the Order were chowing down on pancakes and bacon, happily unaware of the spirit that hovered over them.

Yet once again, Chrono found Rosette as isolated as she was before. And it didn't help his guilt to know that he was the reason why.

Azmaria sat down beside the older girl, attempting to cheer Rosette up. "Is the food edible today?" she joked lightly, lifting a burnt pancake with her fork.

Rosette's lips twitched slightly at the thought. "If you like your food burnt to a crisp, then yes," she replied with a smile on her face.

But as Chrono drifted down beside them, he noticed that the smile painted upon Rosette's face never quite reached her eyes.

She was faking it for Azmaria's sake.

"Oh, come on," he growled softly. "Laugh, smile, be happy, Rosette!" Don't waste yourself on me…"

Rosette stiffened suddenly as the words left Chrono's mouth. With disbelief and mounting suspicion, she turned to her friend. "Did you hear that?"

Azmaria looked up innocently. "Hear what?"

For a small second, Rosette stared at the empty space to her right, then sighed heavily. "Nothing…" The silver haired girl next to her just shrugged and returned to her breakfast.

_I could have sworn…I thought…I thought I heard him… _

Great, now I'm delusional…

Rosette sighed, returning to her breakfast as though nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Chrono watched over them with building frustration.

_Why can't she see me? _

Why…why can't things go back to normal?

Chrono looked up at the ceiling.

_Why can I not escape from this Hell? _

_To be within reach, yet never quite able to touch…I truly hope that this is not my fate…_

_

* * *

_Watching Rosette drive was fun, the spirit decided a couple hours later. 

_Now that I'm dead, I don't have to worry about crashing into walls anymore! _

That's **one** advantage, I guess…

Chrono levitated a few inches above the passenger seat, snickering at Rosette's half-frantic expression.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as her tongue stuck out in concentration.

"I will not run over innocent pedestrians," Rosette repeated to herself with determination. "I will _not_ run over innocent pedestrians."

Chrono chuckled softly at his contractor. "You never should have passed your driver's test…"

As Rosette narrowly avoided an oncoming car in the middle of an intersection, she laughed.

"You know," she said out loud, a distant look in her eyes, "if Chrono was with me, he'd say something about how my driving is a menace to society…" Rosette's lips turned up into a hollow smile as she pulled into the parking lot of the Order, the car's brakes screeching from misuse. "…And then I'd probably ram his forehead into the dashboard…"

"It's not my fault…You _are _horrible at driving," the spirit responded indignantly. But once again, Rosette did not hear his whispering voice.

Her smile became strained, and slowly melted off her face. "God, I miss him," she whispered heartbrokenly. At that moment, the atmosphere turned cold and bitter in the car, Rosette's thoughts spinning back to Chrono's death. "It's my fault too…It wasn't supposed to be like this…" The girl slumped over slightly and laid her forehead on the steering wheel, tear blurring her eyesight.

"I'm sorry…I can't protect you this time, Rosette." Anymore, it felt to him as though he carried the world. Chrono's shoulders hunched over in sadness, the invisible weight steadily dragging him down.

_I'm sorry, Rosette…I can protect you from anything, **anything** in the world…except for me. _

_I can't protect you from myself…your memories._

_I haunt you now even in your mind, don't I?_

_I'm weighing you down…_

_…**I'm** the reason you can't smile anymore._

_Would it have been best if you forgot me?_

At that last thought, Chrono resisted the temptation to hurt himself. He was just letting his imagination run away from him! He and Rosette were best of friends, perhaps even more. They would never forget each other, no matter what…

…Right?

_Right_, Chrono tried to convince himself.

But no matter how hard he tried to, he didn't believe what he thought.

_But if she **did** forget me, she wouldn't be in such pain…pain that **I **caused. _

_Slowly, I am killing her, through her memories…_

_And I can't let that happen._

Chrono sighed and snapped his wings up, propelling the ghost out from the roof of the car. He flew up higher towards the sun and soared around the sky, attempting to clear his mind.

_Maybe I just need to relax…_

Yet while he tried to sort out everything, he was startled to notice something that only managed to further depress him.

Unlike days before, Chrono found that he could no longer feel the warmth of the sun, or of the cutting wind that ruffled his hair and clothing. His eyes widened at the realization, and it forced him to notice another.

Was he falling away from the world?

Chrono stopped in mid air, wondering if perhaps he had jumped to conclusions. But no, the sun beat down upon him unmercifully, and yet he only felt the freezing cold.

He saw the cutting wind, heard it even, but could not feel it on his skin.

It was as though he had lost contact with reality.

The spirit felt panic rise within him as he gently landed on the rooftop of an old office. _Just last night, I felt the warmth in the air dwindle as the sun went down. But now, I can't. _

It's like I'm not even here anymore…

No, that can't be right! But…

I feel like I'm…fading away…

* * *

"How's Chrono doing?" Astral questioned the Archangel of Reason as she walked into to the room. It had been almost a week since the demon had been cursed as a wandering spirit, and the Angels were starting to get restless. 

"He has started to realize that he doesn't belong in Earth anymore," Reason observed, "yet, he still refuses to accept his death…"

Astral sighed. "He is so stubborn…"

"True, but I still have hope for Chrono. After all, he is no longer in the same frequency with Earth."

The Guardian's interest spiked. "What do you mean?"

Smiling slightly, Reason explained, "Chrono has begun to realize that he no longer belongs, and that has started to change his connection with the world around him. He can not feel his surroundings anymore; the world is frozen to him now."

"And that means….?" The Guardian asked, noticing how Reason's speeches kept running around in circles.

"His subconscious realizes what he won't admit," the Archangel replied. "He has started to accept his death."

* * *

Another night passed, the world surrendering to the fading light. 

Chrono had grown to love the sunsets during his time of being a wandering spirit. The serenity of it all more or less calmed him.

And calmness was something he was in desperate need of.

_I need to figure out…what's happening to me…_

Just within the past twenty-hours, the spirit found that the voices of others around him had softened from loud booms to faint whispers.

Maybe I really **am** losing my reality.

The once vibrant world around him had lost some of its color, and slowly Chrono felt a dampen on his spirit. (Pun intended.) He could only perceive the world in shades of gray._If this keeps up, I don't know what I'll do…_

_This world is losing its meaning to me._

_Yet, I still can't leave Rosette here alone. That would be like admitting defeat._

_But then,_ he wondered_, would defeat be so bad? Would it be so horrible to escape from this Hell? _

_Would it be so horrible to let Rosette move on without me, and let her be…happy?_

**_You haunt her, Chrono…_**

_Would it be so horrible?_

Chrono looked at his hands, seeing the ground through them_. I…I don't even exist anymore…How could I ever help her?_

He sighed once more. _I'm useless to her now… _

I might as well be dead, for all the good I am…

The spirit watched as the world grew dark once more. _Maybe I should have gone along with the Astral lady. _

I guess…maybe Rosette and I weren't meant to be together…

He held his head in his hands, and for the first time, wished that he was truly dead.

* * *

Reason sighed. "His deepest desire is Rosette's safety…" 

Chrono is a rather odd demon…His cares for her actually outweigh his own concern for himself.

Astral glanced at the looking glass, her eyes trained on the barely visible spirit.

"He's willing to accept his death…for Rosette's sake," she said softly, her voice barely carrying to her companion's ears.

"So it begins," Reason whispered. He stood up, stretching his great wings. "Go and find the Angle of Knowledge and the Keeper of Time," he ordered. "Their power will be needed also."

Astral nodded in determination, and snapped her wings up, flying away.

Hold on a little longer, Chrono…

Within minutes, she spotted her friends who had been conned back into their work, and eagerly waved them over. "The Archangel has found a way to resurrect Chrono!"

Time and Knowledge both instantly dropped the Guardian Angel reports they were holding and flew towards Astral, demanding for her to lead the way.

* * *

The Archangel of Reason smiled, his purple eyes crinkled in happiness. After all, he never got to do much during these crazy days…. 

_I'll need the Angels' energy to carry this out, though. Resurrection is such a large order to fill, even for me._

He cleared the golden-washed floors of clutter with a flick of his hand. The looking glass that connected Chrono to Heaven was placed in the middle of the room, the power itself pulsing in anticipation.

Reason stepped backwards and lifted his hands to call upon the Winds of the Earth. In no time at all, all four directional winds fell silent, waiting for the Archangel's command.

It was at that time when Astral chose to enter, her comrades at her right and left. "We are ready if you are," the Guardian said calmly. Reason nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good; you'll _need_ to be ready for something such as this." He turned to face the looking glass. "All I ask of you is to lend me your energies. My abilities will allow me to heighten the power and control it too, do not worry."

The three minor Angels glanced at each other before nodding. They had pooled their energies in the past, and knew it to be effective. Perhaps even more this time around, with an Archangel on the receiving end… Time, knowledge, and Astral called forth their energy from within, ready to give Reason the vast majority of it.

Glowing gold, aqua, and silver rivers of power appeared over their heads and shot into the Archangel. The Angels, now powerless over their namesakes, cut off the flow just before they were fully drained. "Thank you," Reason said to them, his body glowing a bright white.

"With our energies combined, I can recreate almost _anything_."

And with that said, the Archangel laid his hands on the looking glass and closed his eyes in concentration. He forced raw power through the glass, a screeching whine emitting from the portal.

_I Call Forth…**Chrono. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Smile Empty Soul

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_I Call Forth…**Chrono. **_

All at once, the directional winds came to life, soaring through the skies to find Chrono's soul. They combed the world with their breezy fingers, searching in every nook and cranny.

Within seconds, the Western Winds found him and cried out in triumph with its deafening whistles.

_Good; now I can really begin. _

The other, now powerless Angels watched as Reason unleashed the sphere of Chrono's power that Astral had extracted earlier; but they were rather shocked as he also called forth the Astral Lines.

At Reason's bidding, great waves of aqua power flowed through the walls to greet him in the center of the gold room. He tapped into Knowledge's power at that time, using the Riddles of Old and matching them up with his own answers.

_The Key to Knowledge is **Reason**. If I can unlock the Riddles, then I can use the answers for what I'm about to do…_

He combined the answers with the Riddles, unlocking the reward: complete control of the Astral Line.

"Geez," Astral whispered, her eyes as wide as dinner platters. "He's unleashed the Astral Line's full power!"

_Not even I can do that! _

_…Show off…_

Her eyes followed Reason's movements as he swirled the energy beside him, spinning it faster and faster. The Astral energy compacted and collapsed in on itself, forming a new creation.

Chrono's original power expanded from the central source of power and transformed using the extra energy. Within time, it began outlining Chrono's form. The wispy swirls wrapped around his shadow, and formed flesh.

Astral, Knowledge, and Time stared on in fascination, knowing that they might never see such sights ever again.

_He's recreated Chrono…_

_…looks just like before…_

_-every last hair on his head…_

_-Is the same as he was in the past._

The Astral Lines slinked away from Chrono, its power dimming into soft, aqua flames.

Sharp amber eyes stared back at them.

Yet his eyes were lifeless; soulless.

"…Is he…?" Astral questioned hesitantly.

"No," Reason responded, gasping slightly from exertion. "I haven't called his soul into his body yet; This is the tricky part."

* * *

An uncontrollable chill slithered down his spine at that moment. The hair on the nape of his neck stood up, and Chrono shivered. 

_Why…why did it get so cold suddenly? _

His teeth chattered as he turned around, trying to find the answer to his question. The Order's land certainly didn't look cold; the sun was rising, the birds were chirping…

….And yet he felt only the harsh stings of winter.

_….What the **Hell**! _

He couldn't stop shivering, nor could he shake the feeling of freezing cold.

And suddenly, it happened.

His surroundings flashed a bright white, nearly blinding the spirit. He staggered backwards out of surprise and covered his face with his arms. Chrono grimaced in pain as the cold flashes gave way to freezing.

_What's…going on…?_

The cold literally began to freeze him, and Chrono lost his ability to fight against it. An icy glass formed around his skin, and he was frozen in place.

_I…I can't…keep my eyes open…_

He couldn't fight it; darkness surrounded his mind as a feeling of weightlessness overcame reality.

It was the strangest feeling, really. The spirit, half conscious, felt as if he were flying, which of course he knew wasn't true.

Or at least he _thought_ that way.

* * *

Knowledge watched along with Astral and Time as the Archangel finally managed to extract Chrono's wandering soul from the Earth. 

A ghost-like spirit drifted from out of the looking glass, its body what looked to be an ice statue.

_So, that must be Chrono's soul, _Astral thought as she began picking out several of the devil's features. _Reason must have frozen him from the inside out in order to transfer him without hurting his soul. Smart. _

Reason melted away the magic that encased the soul, taking precautions to keep from melting Chrono himself.

_I must finish this soon…I'm losing too much energy…_He grimaced subconsciously, although he was determined to finish what he began.

With shaking hands, Reason used the remaining astral energy and forced Chrono's spirit back into his new body, melding the two together.

The once soulless amber eyes suddenly came into their character as Chrono's newly created body tried to adjust, confusion plastered all over his face.

Disoriented, Chrono collapsed to his knees, his arms shaking from the effort to hold himself up.

"W-what the Hell…?" he ground out, wincing at how his body wouldn't coordinate with his brain. He tried to figure out where he was, or what had happened, but he had no such luck.

He gasped heavily and tried to catch his breath, his heart pounding rapidly.

And that's when it hit him; he was breathing…his heart was beating …

His body finally connected with his brain, and instantly, Chrono was bombarded with the overpowering energy levels in the room. He craned his neck and came face to face with an angel. Well, an Archangel really. But he didn't know that…

"Chrono the Sinner," Reason said, slightly out of breath. "An interesting name."

"Never before have I had such a request," he stated, his eyes sparkling with curiosity as he observed Chrono with a critical eye. After all, he had been waiting to meet him for a while. "So tell me, demon, what is it that sets you apart from the ones doomed to Hell?"

Chrono looked from side to side, unsure of how to act.

_What in the world?_

Yet even without that reassurance, he stood up, his black wings infolding. With a confident and determined voice, he answered the Archangel's question.

"I have someone to protect."

Reason smiled happily, satisfied with the demon's response. "Hello Chrono," he said lightly, "I'm what others call the Archangel of Reason." He laid a hand on Chrono's shoulder.

"Welcome back to the living."

* * *

A sonic blast shook the walls, and sent the 16 year old girl flying to the floor. Her head cracked painfully against the hard concrete, and her gun flew out of her hand. 

"D-dammit!" she grimaced in pain, finding herself susceptible to another attack. She tried to put her pain behind her though as she reached for her fallen gun, knowing that the demon wasn't just gonna wait to attack once more.

Unfortunately, her gun was just out of her reach.

"Double dammit!" Rosette whispered, fully panicked.

She hadn't wanted to take the mission it was presented to her, really she hadn't wanted to. But she had also realized that she couldn't keep running from reality.

And in plus, Rosette knew Chrono would have wanted her to continue in kicking evil demon ass, and be her old self.

But she found out only too late that she still wasn't ready to do that just yet. Even though it had been almost a month and a half since Chrono's death, she was still distracted while she worked and even tended to daydream over her memories of him.

Much to the annoyance of Sister Kate, by the way.

There was just something within her that wouldn't let Chrono go.

And now that he was gone, the sense of security and confidence she got around him was gone too. And that lacking kept her from doing her best in tight situations.

The shadows around her flickered, and Rosette swiveled her head to track where the demon was, mentally kicking herself.

_My God, Rosette! _She berated herself. _If you can't even kill a 3rd rate, what good are-_

The demon tore from his hiding spot behind the tall pillars of the building, revealing its hideous form.

Without even thinking, Rosette kicked her training in and lunged for her gun, never minding the pain that raced up her spine.

Her fingertips barely brushed the cold metal when a large force ripped the breath from her body, and slammed her into the wall.

The demon, practically three times her size, wrapped his claws around Rosette's body and squeezed, drawing a slight stream of blood from her side.

Rosette gasped in pain and struggled to get loose, but she knew, deep down, that it was a lost cause.

She gasped out, feeling as if her lungs couldn't get enough oxygen. Tears stung her eyes as she wished for her companion to come and get her out of there, like he sometimes did.

_Please, Chrono…Help me, just this once! _

_Without any weapons…I'm useless…_

"Heh, you fool!" the demon snarled, digging his claws a little deeper. "No one in this world will save you from me." His bright red eyes glowed with psychotic madness and lust as his sharp and dragon like features were revealed in the little light there was.

Rosette know she was trapped as he raised his claws.

_I guess…this is it_…She snapped her eyes shut in anticipation for the fatal blow she knew would come.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna-_

_"**Rosette!"**_

A panicked, thunderous voice shook the very foundation of the abandoned warehouse, startling both her and the demon.

She knew that voice.

_That sounded so much like **him…**_

Rosette hesitantly cracked open her eyes, curiosity overwhelming. Even the demon had hesitated in killing her to see what was going on.

Her jaw dropped.

At the far end of the building, bright Astral lines swirled like wind. And within that energy, was Chrono.

"Oh my God…" Rosette breathed, the world and time around her completely stopping. She couldn't look away.

Bright white flames of power burned around Chrono's fully transformed body and swirled throughout the darkness around them as Rosette noticed the horns proudly sported on both sides of his head. His claws and bone whip were raised in an attack position.

And he looked _mad. _

_"Get the Hell away from her, you bastard!" _Chrono shouted, his amber eyes flashing with anger. He flew across the length of the room within a matter of seconds, intent on protecting Rosette.

The demon dropped the nun and she crumpled to the floor like a rag doll as the dragon took a step backwards in uncertainty.

"What the H-"

He never stood a chance.

In an instant, Chrono tackled him to the cement floor and drove his bone whip through his opponent's chest. An agonized scream emitted from the dragon, and he retaliated, their claws clashing savagely. Rosette watched frozen in her spot as Chrono and the other demon became a fast moving blur.

And then, the next thing she knew, Chrono stood above the demon on the ground with its gnarled horns in his hands.

The demon _she_ was supposed to have killed screamed in pain only once, and then turned to dust.

At that point, Rosette's mind was in overdrive, jumbled by all the questions that were longing to be screamed out. She could just barely grasp her surroundings as it was. She couldn't breathe, her sides hurt like Hell, and…

…And Chrono was standing in front of her…

* * *

Disclaimer: No, still don't own Chrono...

Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for your support with this story; 41 reviews! That's amazing!

I'm sorry I took forever to update, but I've been really busy...Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review, for reviews keep me inspired!

Holographic Shadow


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: (sigh.) Nope, I'm still broke and Chrono-less...

WHOO-HOO! I hit past the 50 mark with reviews! Thank you guys so much for all of the support you've shown me! I hope I can repay you with this chapter!

* * *

**Smile Empty Soul**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**_At that point, Rosette's mind was in overdrive, jumbled by all the questions that were longing to be screamed out. She could just barely grasp her surroundings as it was. She couldn't breathe, her sides hurt like Hell, and…_

_…And Chrono was standing in front of her…

* * *

_

Despite her feelings of self preservation (after all, he was supposed to be _dead_), Rosette couldn't look away; she was mesmerized.

The silver flames around Chrono dimmed as he turned to face her. "Rosette," he whispered, a small frown gracing his features, "were you hurt?" He walked towards her, his wings infolding.

The girl gasped as he kneeled down beside her. "C-Chrono…" Her voice shook with uncontrollable emotions, and she gently touched his temple with her fingertips. "Y-you…you…"

Withing warning, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. And she leaned against him without even thinking, for once giving into her wishes. "I finally found you again, Rosette," he said with a tender smile on his features.

But she knew it was too good to be true.

Rosette's heart pumped wildly as she attempted to pull herself together. _No…**No! **Chrono's dead; he's not coming back! _

_Chrono…he **can't **come back… he d-died..._

_...This must be another demon; an imposter! _

_**This isn't Chrono! **_

Her entire body shook as her brain raced, desperately searching for answers.

_What do I do? What do I do! _

Her eyes flitted from side to side, trying to find something, anything, to get her out of her situation. And out of the corner of her eyes, something shined silver against the bleak backdrop.

It was her gun. And she knew it was loaded with Gospels, too.

_It must have been knocked this way during the fight. _

_I need to destroy this imposter, and fast too. Before he uses his appearance against me…_

_"_Rosette…I've missed you so much," the demon whispered, burying his face in her hair.

_But God, why, **WHY **did you let this demon steal **his** face! _

As discretely as she could, Rosette reached down with her right hand and blindly groped for the weapon just by her feet.

_Maybe…maybe he was sent by Aion…_

Her fingertips clanged against the barrel of the gun, and she tightened her grip. Rosette then flipped the gun around in her hand, and pointed it towards Chrono's back.

_Click. _

Chrono's arms stiffened around her at the sound, and he craned his neck to face her. "What-"

_"Let go of me." _Anger smoldered in Rosette's ocean eyes as she tried to push away from Chrono, who grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Rosette, what's going on?" he questioned her, knowing full well of the weapon she had trained on him. "What… are you trying to do?"

_What's she trying to prove?_

In response to his question, Rosette tried to struggle out of his grip, and he let her go without much resistance, unsure of why the nun was acting the way she was. Rosette flipped the weapon around to point it at Chrono's forehead. "Don't touch me!" her voice shook as she backed away from him, the gun still pointed at him. "You _can't_ be him…You're not Chrono!"

_God, help me break through this deception, _Rosette prayed, her heart's voice already calling out for the man in front of her. _Don't let me be deceived! _

A sense of enlightenment dawned upon the devil's features, and he muttered, "So _that'_s what this is all about…" He scratched his head, feeling slightly awkward about the whole thing.

After all, how does one break it to another that they'd just gotten resurrected?

"Rosette," he sighed, "what can I do to prove to you who I am?" Chrono could hear her heartbeat suddenly pick up its pace even more, if that was possible.

_I need for her to realize that I'm not lying…that I came back, just for her!_

_And I really don't feel like picking bullets from my lungs today…Although with her aim, I doubt I'd live long enough for it to matter. _

_But how can I get her to believe me?_

"You don't _need_ to prove yourself," Rosette snapped with barely contained anger. "I already know that you're not who you claim to be!" She snapped her eyes shut and pulled the trigger of her gun, a tear escaping her eyes.

A solitaire, silver bullet sheared through the air with a high pitched whine, trained on Chrono's chest. Yet in the course of a millisecond, the demon managed to dodge the angry bullet by cutting into his supernatural speed.

And somehow, he ended up only inches away from Rosette.

"Come on, Rosette," he practically begged her. "Stop acting like this…_please._"

"Acting?…_Acting!" _she retaliated, backing away from him as if he were poisonous. "Are you out of your mind! I'm not the one acting_; you're _the one who's stealing other people's identities!" she cried out, choking back tears and failing miserably. "You don't deserve to wear Chrono's face, you imposter!"

"B-but…But I _am_ Chrono!" he argued back, his frustration getting the better of him.

"No…_NO! _You're _not_ Chrono!" Rosette cried out in disbelief at the resurrected Chrono before her, tears now freely streaming down her pale cheeks. "You're just another one of Aion's tricks!"

"Please, Rosette! Believe me….I came back! I came back for you and you only," Chrono persisted, taking one step towards her. "Why can't you trust me?"

"D-don't move!" she yelled, pointing her gun at his chest. She shook with uncertainty, her arms unable to hold the gun perfectly in place. "I'll shoot you again if you do!" Her expression, contorted with pain and distress, told her former contractor of her inner turmoil.

"_Please_," he desperately pleaded with her. "Please, Rosette…" He strode closer to the girl, knowing that she could never hurt him. Physically, anyway.

_It's me, Rosette! Why can't you see that? Why can' t you see…_ His beating heart became heavy in his chest as if Rosette had just chained it down, throwing away the key. Chrono grimaced as he felt his heart painfully take its sweet time with every beat, as though it would break any minute.

And in a way, he felt like it could.

_Why do you not trust me anymore? _

_Why…why can't you see me, Rosette?_

Rosette held her ground, unknowingly lowering the gun. She knew it was hopeless; she couldn't shoot him, wouldn't shoot him, and even if he was only an image of the original…

_I…I can't…I just can't shoot him…His face…_

His face struck pain in her heart, and she found herself lost in her memories; her silent wishes that he _would_ be brought back. But how could she trust the man before her?

How could she tell if he truly was Chrono?

He moved closer to her, perhaps not even a yard away now. "No! _Don't_…don't come near me…" she whispered, terrified out of her mind. She fearfully stepped backwards, ready to bolt if the time came for that.

But yet, at the same time, it was as though her feet were planted to the ground; she just couldn't look away.

Her form was rigid and frozen as Chrono gently laid a hand on her shoulder, turning her so that they were facing. Rosette tried to pull away with all of her might, but his strength was by far superior to hers.

"Rosette, look at me," he whispered softly.

And something (she wasn't sure what) about his tone of voice compelled her to drift her gaze upward. The ocean met the sun in their gazes, both turbulent with untold emotions.

_How can I make you understand, Rosette?_

_His eyes…They look so much like Chrono's…_

Slowly, Chrono placed his hand over Rosette's, his claws clinging against the gun in her grip. He lifted the barrel of the gun so that its tip rested against his chest, just above his heart.

Between the gun's force and Elder's destructive bullet, he knew that it could kill him.

But that was the whole idea.

"If you truly believe," he whispered, his voice carrying the slightest shake, "that I am not Chrono, then shoot me now. Obviously, I do not deserve your trust."

He managed a sorrowful smile, his lips quivering. "I leave my life in your hands."

At that point, the gun was unsteady, for Rosette herself could no longer control her trembling. Chrono stared at her straight in the eyes, his own amber orbs glistening with unshed tears.

"I trust you, Rosette."

_Please…_

_I'd rather die once more than never have the chance to be with you…_

The hand that instinctively hovered over the trigger hesitated at the demon's words. Rosette's blue eyes never wavered from Chrono, even though tears blurred her vision.

A thick tension filled the room, and what seemed like eternity slowly passed the two by in dreaded silence.

It was as though even the shadows were swallowed by time's warp, leaving nowhere to hide. And a hiding spot was something Rosette was really wishing for.

Her mind was frozen it seemed to her, for her thoughts no longer held logic. The only thing she could comprehend was the pair of amber eyes that held her gaze, and the hand that guided hers on the trigger of the gun.

Rosette felt like his gaze held her soul, yet she knew she held his life in her hands.

_…I…I don't know…what to do…not anymore…_

The demon's eyes suddenly revealed a hint of bitter regret as a teardrop fell to the floor. "P-please," his baritone voice begged softly. "Just kill me…get it over with!" He lowered his gaze to the floor, his purple bangs shielding his face as another tear rolled down his cheek. Chrono let his hand slip from the gun, and inhaled a shaky breath.

"End this already!" he whispered to her, his vision blurred by tears. "I'd rather die again than be denied by you…So please, stop giving me false hope." He turned his head to face the windows, where small sun rays had begun to shine through. "It'll only kill me slower…"

Rosette caught a glimpse of his side profile, his tears catching the light of the sun, and took his words to heart.

_He's willing to die…_

Opponents just don't willingly hand their lives over their enemies, she knew. So why was he doing that?

_He's willing to die... _

Could the deception in front of her actually be…the truth? Could he not be lying? Her heart truly wanted to believe so.

**_He's willing to die…_**

Could he really be…?

**_He's willing to die... For me. _**

And so, for reasons not totally clear to her, Rosette chose an action:

She followed her heart.

With a shaky breath, the girl lowered her weapon and, using her free hand, she placed a finger under his chin and turned his head to face her once more.

She knew that she had practically just put herself in his trust, and that if her guess was wrong, then she would die.

But then, that was what trust was all about.

To say that Chrono was surprised, however, was a slight understatement. His eyes widened at her gentle movements, and his mind…well, let's just say it was short circuiting…

Rosette honed in on his eyes once more, her own searching the very depths of his amber ones. Perhaps a better way to explain it would be to say that she looked _through _him, the same way that light pierces through glass to reveal what was behind it.

_They always say that the eyes are the windows to one's soul…_

"Your eyes are so much like his," she accused him softly. "And…I can't help but wonder because of that…"

Rosette cracked a hopeful smile at the demon before her. "Maybe you _are_ Chrono…" She brushed his purple bangs from his eyes, and he made no move to shy away from her touch. "Because when I look _past_ your eyes, I see a soul…_Chrono's_ soul."

She let her gun fall to the floor in favor of hugging Chrono with all the strength she had, truly believing that it was him. He stiffened at first, but then melted into her embrace, his arms enveloping protectively around her form.

She laid her cheek on his warm shoulder and whispered to him, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you…"

_I should have known it was you, though…I should have trusted you more!_

_God, I feel like such an idiot now, but…_

"R-rosette…" he barely managed to reply, his baritone voice echoing softly off the walls. A tear slid down his cheek and fell to the cement floor, leaving a trail on Chrono's face. Chrono held her tighter, as though to comfort her….or maybe to even comfort himself.

_Rosette…Thank you…_

The nun broke away from the embrace and looked up at him, her vision blurring with tears. "I should have believed in you, " she said with a determined regret as she spoke her thoughts. "I should have been able to tell that it _was_ you before _now_…"

"But Rosette" he reassured her softly, "that doesn't matter ….what _does _matter is that you're here…I'm here…" Chrono lifted his hand and gently tucked one of the girl's golden locks behind her ear.

"We're finally together again…"

_**I promise I will never leave you.**_

_And I always…**always** intend to keep that promise. _

Chrono savored the feeling of her touch as she leaned back into him, locking her arms behind his neck.

"I...I almost...I almost can't believe that you're really here," Rosette whispered, hugging him a little closer just to prove to herself that he really was there…

His wings tenderly wrapped around her form as he set his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe I'm here either," he whispered back in reply. A smile lit his face, and a fang protruded from his lip. "After all, it's not _everyday_ someone comes back to life," he said innocently, a mischievous sparkle appearing in his eyes (which Rosette easily caught.) "Now this means I can do this!"

And Chrono kissed her, the tears that slid down his cheeks mixing with Rosette's.

* * *

Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I can not promise you that they lived happily ever after. I can not promise you that their lives went smoothly from that point on. I can not even promise you that they overcame every obstacle in their way. 

However, Ladies and Gentlemen, I _can _assure you of one thing:

They lived and loved. And they lived and loved together.

* * *

**OMG! I'm FINISHED! THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY COMPLETE! **

**However, watch out for BONUS CHAPTERS that I will release soon! I've gone through my notes and have collected the scenes I had originally taken out, alternate scenes, bloopers, and even a few alternate endings! **

So please, even though the story is complete, review! I'd love to hear whether or not you liked the ending, or how you think the story should have ended. (shrugs.) What can I say? I had NO idea how to end this one...

And now, for my ritualistic interrogations:)

**1.) Did you think the people were out of character? If so, how could I improve that for later stories?**

**2.) Did you think any part of this chapter lacked in detail or lacked a fluid flow of words?**

**3.) Did you think the transition from thelast chapter to this one was okay, or too choppy?**

**4.) Did some parts of the chapter just not fit in with the overall plot?**

**5.) Was the ending too predictable? **

(coughs.) So many questions, I know. But I guess I just want to become a better writer :)

Anyways, please review! I'd love some feedback, and it'd keep me inspired to release those bonus chapters!

Thank you so much for reading,

Holographic Shadow


End file.
